A Super Mario Toy Show Thanksgiving
A Super Mario Toy Show Thanksgiving is the 10th episode of the Super Mario Toy Show series, and the series 3rd holiday special. Plot synopsis Mario and his friends head to Power Ranger Guy's for Thanksgiving. However, Mickey Mouse plans on ruining their celebration after he causes a series of events. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Robo-Reptile *Carlos the Carnotaurus *Mickey Mouse Trivia *Mario and friends are not at their usual spot in this video. Their spot (the bottom bunk of IronYoshi1212's bed) was being used as a "set" for a Godzilla VS King Kong video, which never came into fruition. *Despite appearing, Carlos is never given any lines. *Mario lists 2 new Super Mario Toy Show specials appearing; Quest for the Wii Remote and Wrath of Viacom 2. However, only Wrath of Viacom 2 was made, albeit unfinished. Transcript (The video opens up Mario sleeping. Surprised? He soon wakes up.) Mario: NEAAAH! Man I's been sleeping for a long time I gotta check the month. Wait, I need to check what date it is. (He soon gets up to check the calendar) Today's November... it's (???) it's nearly Thanksgiving! AAAAAAHHHHH! Hey guys! Guys! It's almost Thanksgiving today! Yoshi: What? Wh- what, Mario? AHHHHHH! You say it's almost Thanksgiving? Mario: Hell yeah! We gotta find ourselves a bird! Yoshi: (sighs) Why don't we just hunt- why not go to Sesame Street and hunt down for Big Bird? Mario: No. I'd rather have an Elmo. Pikachu: Oh, it's Thanksgiving?! WHAAAAAAAHW! It's almost Thanksgiving this is great! I'm thankful- you know what I'm thankful for? Mario: What? Pikachu: (long pause) I am thankful for... I dunno! Yoshi: Well that was a truly lousy answer. Power Ranger Guy: (moves Item Block) Aw great, it's almost Thanksgiving. Say, why you g- not to brag or anything but why are you guys always hanging out um- how come you guys aren't down there under your base? Mario: Because it's a setting of a new movie. 'S the setting of a new movie. (camera pans down to Mario's usual hangout, which is extremely dark, then pans back up) Power Ranger Guy: Oh. (long pause) Hey guys, it's almost Thanksgiving, we gotta prepare ourselves and dress up as pilgrims and turkeys and Indians 'n crap. Mario: Okay, there is no way I'm dressing up as a pilgrim. I am not doing that! Power Ranger Guy: Well that's what I do! Devastator: Rrraaah! Elite: There is no way you can make me put on that ridiculous Indian suit on. Mario: Besides, what can go wrong about a Thanksgiving? (Scene change. Mickey Mouse is watching Mario and friends.) Mickey: Well, for a fact that I'm gonna visit. Hah ha hah! (disappears) (Scene change. Mario is discussing the next course of action.) Mario: Alright, 1st things 1st, we need to find a turkey. Anyone have a turkey? (camera shakes) Pikachu: I know what to do! I'll just find a turkey and zap it! Mario: Oh, good idea, Pikachu! Yoshi: Yeah. That is if we can FIND a turkey! Pikachu: Don't worry. I'll find one! (Scene change. Pikachu is one the ground, attempting to find a turkey. It is somewhat dark.) Pikachu: This is gonna be easy! All I have to do is find a turkey. (Suddenly, a "turkey" appears, and makes turkey noises and pecks the ground.) Pikachu: There's a turkey! Alright, time to get ready. Turkey: (turkey noises) Pikachu: PEEEEEEEEEKAAAAAACHU!!! (zaps the turkey) Yay! We got ourselves roasted turkey! Well, all we need to do is pluck the feathers out 1st! (Scene change. Pikachu is back with Mario and Yoshi.) Mario: Did you get the turkey? Pikachu: Yeaaaaaaaa-no. Yoshi: What?! You said you were gonna get us a turkey! Pikachu: I zapped it, and then... it grew- and then it came back to life as a zombie turkey, and then it started to attack Elmo and Barney. Yoshi: Well that pretty much screws up everything. Power Ranger Guy: Hey I know what to do! I'll use this Plasma Rifle to shoot a turkey! That's gonna be eeezay! Mario: Um... alright. (Scene change. Mickey has returned.) Mickey: A good idea indeed. Hah ha hah! (disappears) (Scene change once again.) Mario: Say aren't you ai-noticing anything suspicious? Mickey: (in background) I dunno. ARE you witnessing anything suspicious? Mario: Wh- did- was that Michael Jackson? Power Ranger Guy: No. ("Devastator's electronics go off. "Devastator!" ensures) Power Ranger Guy: No, it was not Devastator. (Suddenly, Mickey Mouse appears out of nowhere.) Mickey: HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Mario: HOLY CRAP IT'S MICKEY MOUSE! Mickey: That's right. I was Wario's- I was zapped by Viacom's evil power. Now prepare to die! Ah hahahahahahahahahahaha AHAHAHAHAHAH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! (flies into the air, then comes back down) Ow... (Robo-Reptile soon starts biting him) Get off me! (He moves away the Item Block) I'm gonna make sure you never have another Thanksgiving again! Hah! (leaves) Pikachu: Well, that pretty much screws up everything! Yoshi: Yup. Elite: Not on my watch! Mario: Huh? Elite: I've faced with Mickey Mouse before, and I'm gonna take him down with this Plasma Rifle. Power Ranger Guy: Hey! That's mine! Elite: No, it was mine! Power Ranger Guy: Ah wh- ah, oh well, you can use it. (Scene change. Elite is standing up, for the 1st and perhaps only time ever in the series.) Elite: Hah ha, that Mouse is going down! Ah, somebody call an exterminator? Power Ranger Guy: Wow, Elite! You look so tall when your standing up! Elite: Of course I'm tall! I'm a tall action figure, taller than you! Devastator: Whra? Elite: (near Devastator) Yeah, but almost not as tall as you. Devastator: Hahr! Elite: Time to go hunt for Mickey Mouse and eventually find a turkey! Anyone wanna go? Pikachu: Oh, me! Me! Me! ME! Me! Me! Elite: Besides Pikachu? Pikachu: Aww... Mario: I think I'll go as well! Elite: Okay, Mario. Let's go. (they leave) Yoshi: Hope they make it out alive! (Scene change. Mario and Elite are at the bottom bunk, which is extremely dark.) Elite: Do you think he's hiding in here? Mario: No he can't be! This is a ser- this is a set for a... um... a new IronYoshi1212 project known as "Godzilla VS king Kong". Elite: Wait, wasn't that film already made? Mario: Yeah, but he's doing his version of it Mickey: Hah HA! Hah Ha. Hah HA! Elite: Oh, I hear something! What is it? Mario: Oh, I dunno. (Scene change. Mickey is right behind them.) Mickey: You looking for someone? Elite: Yeah, we're looking for-Wait a second! (Mickey grabs Elite) Mickey: HAH HA! IT"S ME! Elite: HAAAAAAAAAGH!!! Aw, what the heck? Ow! Mickey: Hah HA! Hello there Mario! (grabs Mario) Mario: WAAAAGH! HELP! I'm being molested! Mickey: I have a lil' something for you! HOWAH! (throws Mario) Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Mickey: Hah HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHH! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA! Nobody can stop the might of Mickey Mouse! (goes towards Elite)And I have stolen all your Thanksgiving needs! (grabs Elite) Elite: Wait, what?! AH! Hey, hey! Let go of me! Mickey: Hah HA! (throws Elite onto Power Ranger Guy's base) Elite: AAAAAWWWWWWWWWHHHHHH!!! Mickey: YEAAAAAH HAH HA! I set up that fake turkey that Pikachu zapped! Hah ha HAH ha hah HA! And now, you'll never get any of your Thanksgiving needs! Because I locked them up in a Safety Cell. Power Ranger Guy: Well, that explains everything! Pikachu: We gotta stop him! We gotta stop him. Mickey: Oh no you can't! You cannot stop Mickey Mouse! Hah HA! (leaves) Yoshi: Don't worry, me and Mario will go find Mickey Mouse! I have a good sense of smell! Mario: Okay Yoshi! Let's-a-go! Yoshi: Okay then. Pikachu: Hope you make it out alive! Elite: Aw man, I didn't get to shoot this thing. Oh well. (shoots Plasma Rifle) Power Ranger Guy: Dang it, Elite! You blasted a hole in the ceiling! Elite: I did? Well this is a cool force of destruction. (Scene change. Mario is riding on Yoshi, trying to find Mickey's Safety Cell.) Mario: Okay, Yoshi. We gots to find the place where da hiding all the Thanks- where Mickey Mouse... held all the Thanksgiving stuff. (camera pans to the drawer) Yoshi: How 'bout in there? Mario: Nope. Yoshi: Anywhere? Mario: Let'sa try this a place. (They head toward a toat full of fossils.) Yoshi: nan, there are only fossils in it! Mario: Ah, we're screwed. (they leave the toat, and Mario sighs) Where could it be? Mickey: (off-screen) Objects seem closer than they appear. Mario: Will you shut up?! Yoshi: Yeah! The only place we can find that has enough room is in here. Mario: Okay, let's check in here. (they enter the bottom bunk) I sure- I really don't like to go in here. And when this is a movie prop place. Yoshi: Not to mention it's so dark in here. (Some mysterious noise is made.) Mario: Ay, there it is! That's our Thanksgiving needs! Yoshi: Hey Mario, can you turn on the light? It- it's getting kinda dark in here. Mickey: So... you found your Thanksgiving crap. Mario: (gasps) Is that Mickey Mouse? Yoshi: Could be. (Scene change. Mickey is right behind them.) Mickey: Of course it's me you pasta-brain! Who else would it be, Michael Jackson?! Mario: Well, I guess. Mickey: Well there's no time to explain it, I'm going to destroy you! Hah HAAAAAAAAAH! (flies towards Mario and Yoshi) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (hits something) Now, prepare for battle. Mario: Oh, and I have... a Super Star with me! (uses it, and apparently hits Mickey) Mickey: AhhhhhAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (continues hitting Mickey) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH! WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAGH WAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! I surrender! Mario: Yoshi, finish him off! Yoshi: (eats Mickey and turns him into an egg, which is thrown) Mickey: Whoooaaaah! I will get my revenge on you, Mario! (Scene change) Mario & Yoshi: As if! (leaves) (Final scene change. Mario and Yoshi are back at Power Ranger Guy's base.) Mario: Ah, and theres we go. Now we can enjoy a good Thanksgiving meal. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! And soon enough, we're going to make our Christmas specials once it hits December! See ya lator! Oh, and by the way, we're going to have 2 brand new Super Mario Toy Show specials: Quest for the Wii Remote and Wrath of Viacom 2. Be sure to stay tuned to watch them! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Holiday Specials Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes